


Mamá Milo

by KusajishiChiru



Series: Siberian Family [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Milo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: ¿Por qué con Milo era diferente? Milo siempre había sido Milo, inclusive festejando el día de las madres ella aún era Milo. Y no es que no la viera como una madre./AU





	Mamá Milo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

_"Entonces ¿Nunca le has dicho mamá?"_

Esas eran las palabras que retumbaban en su mente después de una conversación en la tarde con su amiga Shun*, sí bien aún no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese tema, tenía que admitir que había hecho bastante mella en el haciéndolo pensar los motivos del ¿por qué? distrayéndole levemente del trabajo escolar que hacía. Al principio creía que tal vez fuera el hecho de que el aun recordaba a su madre biológica y no de manera vaga o confusa como la mayoría de los niños del orfanato donde estuvo un tiempo si no de manera demasiado clara, recordaba varios momentos con nitidez junto a ella hasta el día del fatídico accidente, pero aunque bien quizás esto fuera un incentivó, estaba seguro de que no era el verdadero motivo.

Si bien Milo y Camus lo habían adoptado oficialmente cuando él tenía 10 años, cualquiera podría decir que era normal que los llamara por su nombres, pero ya habían pasado 6 años y a diferencia de Milo a Camus si lo llamaba papá aunque muy vez en cuando le decía maestro o por su nombre de pila como cuando lo conoció en el orfanato. ¿Por qué con Milo era diferente? Milo siempre había sido Milo, inclusive festejando el día de las madres ella aún era Milo. Y no es que no la viera como una madre, Milo siempre había sido muy maternal con él, queriéndolo como propio al igual que Camus, pero aun así se preguntaba que sería llamarla mamá a esta alturas, lo más probables es que ya fuese muy tarde para eso o quizás a ella no le guste que le diga así y por eso nuca lo incentivo a hacerlo.

—Al fin y al cabo, solo es una palabra— susurro para sí seguido de un suave suspiro en lo que guarda unos libros en su mochila dando por finalizado el trabajo que hacía, miro el reloj que tenía en el escritorio para darse cuenta que ya era más tarde de lo normal—Mejor ceno algo antes de dormir.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina encontrándose a Camus saliendo de esta.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

—Me demore con un trabajo más de lo que creí.

—No te desveles de más. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. Papá ¿Dónde está Milo?

—No tarda y llega.

—Buenas noches.

El joven rubio se terminó de adentrar a la cocina dispuesto a preparase algo ligero de cenar, pensar que mañana tenía que entregar un trabajo que valía la mitad de su calificación y aparte hacer un examen final le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Mientras depositaba los trastes en el lavadero cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? — Dijo una mujer pelirroja mientras miraba su reloj de pulso — Es casi la una y media.

—Un trabajo me llevo más tiempo de lo que creía. —contesto viendo como la mayor se iba acercando.

—Y ¿tu padre? — pregunto la mujer en lo que revolvía los cabellos al joven.

—En su habitación— mientras sentía como lo empezaban a abrazar.

—Como te extrañe a ti y a tu padre— decía la mujer puesto que había estado ausente durante una semana. —Muy bien jovencito a dormir— dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba y ambos caminaban a la salida de la cocina. Llegaron al inicio de las escaleras y el joven estaba por subir el primer peldaño cuando se detuvo viendo que la mayor pasaría de largo a la habitación que ella compartía con el otro hombre que habitaba la casa.

—Buenas noches _Mamá_. — Dijo en un impulso que se había sentido extrañamente bien, se sentía bien y ligeramente avergonzado ya que se había colorado tenuemente. El joven le estaba dando la espalda a la sorprendida mujer tras él, dispuesto a comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando sintió como tomaron su muñeca al tiempo que escuchaba una sutil y divertida risa. El muchacho volteo a verla.

—Buenas noches, hijo— dijo para después darle un suave beso en la frente. — Ahora vete a dormir que ya es tarde.

Vio como el joven asentía y se apresura a subir perdiéndose rumbo a su cuarto.

—Estas emocionada, verdad— afirmaba el hombre que llegaba a su encuentro.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? — dijo con alegría contenida la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su pareja mientras veía como asentía dedicándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa— Pensé que nunca me diría así.

—Y no creo que sea la última vez que escuches que te llame así, tienes que irte acostumbrando— dijo con un tono de voz tan neutro para cualquiera que no lo conociera, pero que para ella tenía un toque entre dulce y burlesco, así que en vez de contestar se dispuso a dar un beso a aquel hombre que amaba.

  



End file.
